


Arrest him

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: You are there to arrest Joseph but you feel a magnetic force pulling you to Jacob.





	Arrest him

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a passionate encounter between dep and Jacob.

Joseph just stretched his hands out. You were told to cuff him but you couldn’t take your eyes off the red headed man behind him. You were not sure if any of the bliss had taken effect or if this man just sparked something so primal within you. 

“What are you waiting for deputy?” The marshal shouted out.   
Joseph waited patiently for you to place the cold metal cuffs on him. You couldn’t stop yourself, you walked passed Joseph and headed straight for Jacob who folded his arms with a serious look on his face.   
The Sheriff called you back as did the Marshal but you stood before the soldier you had heard of. You found your voice and shakily said. “Jacob Seed, I am placing you under arrest.” 

Joseph turned around, shocked as to what you said. Jacob unfolded his arms, you knew he could knock you out in one hit. But you stood firm and continued. “You are under arrest for perversion.. I mean perverting the course of justice.”  
Jacob’s frown turned to a smirk.  
“Oh? And what do you want done about it deputy? Going to search me? Or maybe I should take you outside and show you what I think of your justice.”  
He said in a seductive tone. John couldn’t believe what he had just heard, he turned to Faith who in turn stared at Joseph. Joseph called out to Jacob. “Brother, remember why we are here, lust is a sin.”

Jacob rolled his eyes at his brother and motioned his head to the door telling you to go outside. Your cheeks were flushed, you gave in to your burning desires and walked out of the door and around the side of the church. Hudson tried to stop you but you pushed her out of your way. She was about to come after you when Jacob shoved her out of the way too and followed you. You stopped once you were around the corner and Jacob pushed you roughly against the wall, his lips crashing against yours. He bit your lip demanding you give him access and you parted your lips for his tongue to slide against yours. He grabbed your wrists and lifted them above you head, pinning them to the wall. He stopped for a moment, you felt him undoing the buttons of your shirt Once removed you then grabbed his shirt and pulled it off him, his hands reached your pants and began to undo them, stopping to go back to your chest and remove your bra with ease. He then removed your pants completely and grabbed your ass, lifting you up so you were able to wrap your legs around his waist, his lips were once more against yours. He stopped again and took your handcuffs from you before snapping them around your wrists. With one hand he kept your wrists pinned against the wall, his lips met yours again.

Hudson came around the corner and stopped with her mouth agape upon the scene before her, she rushed back into the church. “Sheriff! You are not going to believe what is going on!”

Outside Jacob tore your panties off and dropped his own jeans and boxers a bit, his fully erect cock stood to attention, his hand reached down to your folds as he rubbed his finger in between them hitting you clit teasingly, he could feel the wetness near your entrance. He press his cock beween your folds. He lined himself up and lifted you by the ass again to slowly lower you back down onto his cock. You let out a gasp as he penetrated you, he moaned out softly.  
His eyes met yours, there was passion behind his gaze. He lowered his head so his lips could meet your neck, he bit down lightly and sucked on your soft spot, he slid you up and lowered you back down until you were at the hilt of his cock, his body pushed you against the church wall to keep you still before pumping you roughly, each thrust causing you to gasp and moan out softly, his nips getting harder each time. Once again he brought his lips to yours as he kept thrusting into you.

The Sheriff, Marshal and Joseph Seed all came outside to witness what unholy act you were both performing. The Marshal lost his cool and was about to approach you when the Sheriff stopped him. Joseph didn’t know where to look, this act was against all he stood for but even Joseph knew not to interrupt his brother while he was in the heat of the moment.   
John came rushing out to see what the fuss was, Faith followed behind him and both gasped.

Neither you or Jacob could care that you had been caught, the feeling of lust overcame shame. The passion was raw as was this man’s strength. He hit a spot inside you that felt like heaven on Earth, your legs tightened around his waist, the sound of skin hitting skin drowned out the gasps of horror from your colleagues, you could feel the pleasure rising inside you, your inner walls contracted increasing the friction. Jacob let out a sinful moan followed by your name. You couldn’t help but moan out his name as you felt yourself getting close. You couldn’t hold it in any more, your head dipped down and rested against his shoulder only for him to give you a command in a sultry voice. “Oh no deputy, I want to fucking see your perfect face.” 

You raised your head to look into his eyes as you felt an eruption from inside you, you threw your head back against the wall, your moans of ecstasy tipped him over the edge as he felt your muscles tense around his shaft. He gave a few more rough thrusts and let out an animal like growl as his seed shot deep inside you. He began slowing himself down until he finally stopped and pressed his body against yours, holding you against the wall. Both of you glistening in sweat and panting, revelling in the moment. Nothing and no one else mattered right now.

Finally you both came down from your orgasmic and primal high and looked toward the crowd. Jacob slowly pulled out of you and you dropped your shaky legs back to the ground. A shade of red spread across your face and Jacob did his pants back up before picking up your bra and his shirt and handing it to you, you put them on and Jacob helped you get your pants back on. He placed an arm around your shoulders and looked to his brother as he spoke his mind.

“The rest of them can walk away, I want to keep this one with me...”

The marshal didn’t approve but Jacob was not the kind of man one should challenge if they wanted to live. You knew this just cost you your career in law enforcement but you couldn’t care at this point. Joseph nodded to his brother in approval and offered the others the choice to walk away.


End file.
